In a field of an image processing technique, for example, there has conventionally been known a multimedia processing apparatus that realizes a desired function by utilizing plural function blocks. For example, OpenMAX defines each of plural function blocks, which realizes a recording or playing of a moving image, as a component. The components involved with the multimedia processing include various components, such as the one for decoding a moving-image file, the one for executing a filtering process, and the one for executing a rendering process. Each component has a port for data communication. The ports for the data communication are set to connect between the components, whereby data is transferred via the ports between the components. Thus, the multimedia processing apparatus can execute a process of playing a moving image by utilizing plural components.
As described above, each function is realized as a component according to the OpenMAX, whereby the components can be connected with each other as desired in accordance with a predetermined interface standard. The component can easily be mounted, arranged, and reused. Therefore, a load can be reduced by the design in accordance with the standard, compared to the case where all functions are designed from the beginning.